Strange Feeling
by Raviennest
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 IS UP! (last chapter)] - Sebuah perasaan yang datang begitu saja. Tapi membuat Hongbin tidak ingin meninggalkan Ravi yang selalu melakukan hal-hal aneh terhadap dirinya *gagal summary*. FF VIXX / VIXX Fanfiction. Rabin/Rabean (Hongbin - Ravi). Warning! BoyxBoy. Mungkin ini semacam Toxic juga hahaha XD.. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

_**Strange Feeling**_

 **By** Ravienne (Author)  
 **Cast** Lee Hongbin (Hongbin VIXX), Kim Wonshik (Ravi VIXX), etc.  
 **Genre** Bromance, AR, Drama

 **.**

 **.**

' _Perasaan yang sangat asing itu, datang begitu saja'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang penerang dunia sudah muncul. Menyebarkan cahaya terangnya ke separuh luasnya bumi ini. Pagi. Hal itu tentu saja terjadi setiap harinya. Pagi adalah dimana semua masalah, kejadian, atau yang membuat kita tidak nyaman sebelumnya, hilang dalam seketika. Pagi adalah dimana para manusia memulai hari yang baru. Tentu saja, dengan semangat yang baru juga.

Disebuah apartemen, cahaya-cahaya dari sang mentari itu mulai mengisi sela-sela pada bangunan itu. Memanggil untuk bangun kepada para penghuninya. Tapi penghuni kamar bernomor 504 itu, masih saja bermain dengan mimpinya itu.

Drrrtt~

Ponsel yang terletak diatas meja kecil disamping kasurnya itu, bergetar karena sebuah panggilan telah masuk. Dengan malasnya dan sambil mengeliat, ia mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo..", jawabnya dengan suara yang agak serak dengan mata yang masih tertutup

"Halo, dari ini pemilik apartemen.", balas sang penelepon yang ternyata pemilik apartemen

"Waeyo?"

"Bukankah kau menginginkan teman sekamar yang ramah?, kemarin ada seorang lelaki muda datang kesini dan aku sarankan ia untuk tinggal bersamamu. Boleh atau tidak?.", beritahu pemilik apartemen lengkap kepada penghuni kamar 504 itu

"Silahkan saja.", jawab lelaki itu kemudian menutup teleponnya

Setelah itu, ia langsung mengumpulkan kembali jiwanya yang sudah bersenang-senang dialam bawah sadarnya. Kemudian duduk.

"Aish kenapa jam segini datangnya?..", ucap lelaki itu kesal sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya

Ting nong~

Bel kamar lelaki itu berbunyi yang menandakan pemilik apartemen telah datang. "Kenapa cepat sekali datangnya?", gerutu lelaki itu semakin kesal. Setelah mencuci wajahnya, kemudian ia bergegas mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

Ia mendapati pemilik apartemen yang sudah ada didepan pintunya. Lelaki itu sempat terkejut. Pemilik apartemen itu bernama Cha Hakyeon.

"Tumben sekali aku cepat membuka pintu.", ucap Hakyeon entah itu sebuah pujian atau apa sambil membuka pintu kamar lelaki itu lebih lebar

Melihat itu, ia mendapati seorang lelaki muda yang tampaknya seumuran dengannya. Surai lembutnya berwarna coklat muda. "Tampan..", batin ia dengan mata yang sedikit membulat.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Namaku Lee Hongbin. Aku sedang berkeliling didaerah sekitar sini. Karena jauh dari rumahku, jadi aku tinggal disini. Senang bertemu denganmu.", ucap lelaki muda berambut coklat muda itu memperkenalkan dirinya

"Namaku Kim Wonshik.", ucap lelaki pemilik kamar 504 itu memperkenalkan dirinya kembali

"Hmm kalau begitu, kau bisa membayar hutang sewaan bulan kemarin Wonshik-ssi—"

"Masuklah!", ajak Wonshik kepada Hongbin yang memotong perkataan Hakyeon dan menutup pintu tanpa permisi

Dilihat Hongbin sekitar ruang tengah kamar Wonshik. Tidak terlalu berantakan. Kemudian ia meletakkan tas dan kopernya disamping meja televisi dan duduk disofa. Belum 5 detik ia duduk, Hongbin kembali bangkit dan mendekat ke tas jinjing hitamnya itu.

"Anggap saja disini rumahmu sendiri. Oh iya, aku ambilkan kau minu—"

"Ini!"

Hongbin memotong ucapan Wonshik karena ia memberi sesuatu kepada teman sekamarnya itu. Wonshik ambil dan bertanya apa ini.

"Itu uang bayar sewa sebulan yang lalu. Kata pemilik apartemen tadi kau masih tidak membayarnya.", ucap Hongbin jujur

"Ah kau tidak perlu membayarnya.", jawab Wonshik menjadi tidak nyaman sendiri terhadap apa yang diberikan oleh Hongbin namun ia tetap mengambil uang itu

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Biar nanti kau membayar sewaannya tidak dua kali. Oh iya, tadi kau mau bilang apa?", balas dan tanya Hongbin sambil tersenyum

"Ah aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman.", jawab Wonshik meninggalkan Hongbin dan berjalan ke dapur

Setelah itu Hongbin kembali duduk disofa.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa malam sudah tiba. Tidak biasanya Wonshik duduk disofa sambil memainkan laptopnya itu. Karena hal itu sering ia lakukan dikamarnya.

Tatapannya begitu fokus terhadap layar. Sesekali ia melirik keyboard untuk memeriksa ketikannya. Sesekali juga ia meminum secangkir kopi sedikit demi sedikit yang letaknya ada diatas meja kecil disampingnya untuk mengusir kantuknya yang mulai membuat penglihatannya itu menjadi berat. Lalu fokus lagi terhadap pekerjaannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Hongbin keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut coklatnya yang masih basah itu.

"Oh kau sedang minum kopi ya?", tanya Hongbin sambil duduk disebelah Wonshik

"Iya.", jawab Wonshik sambil sedikit mengangguk

"Bolehkah aku meminumnya?", pinta Hongbin

"Minumlah.", balas Wonshik sambil menyerahkan secangkir kopi miliknya itu kepada Hongbin

Entah kenapa ketika Hongbin meminum kopi tersebut, mata Wonshik menatap tajam teman sekamarnya itu. Jakun yang bergerak naik-turun, suara tegukan yang begitu menggairahkan, dan ditambah lagi dengan rambut coklat Hongbin yang masih agak basah itu, membuat Wonshik merasakan perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Tapi ketika Hongbin sudah selesai meminum kopi tersebut, tatapan Wonshik masih tidak beralih. Hongbin yang melihat itu menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Wae?", tanya Hongbin bingung

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, malah mendapatkan kebingungan. Perlahan-lahan Wonshik mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hongbin. Otomatis Hongbin bergerak mundur dengan lambat. Perasaan aneh yang dirasakan Wonshik sekarang, tanpa ia sadari semakin menguasai tubuhnya.

Semakin dekat hingga menghapus jarak dan menghasilkan jarak yang begitu dekat. Hongbin tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena ditahan oleh tangan kiri Wonshik yang berada dibelakang lehernya.

"Ada sisa cream.."

Sangat dekat hingga apa yag dikatakan oleh perasaan aneh Wonshik terjadi. Sisa cream kopi pada bibir atas Hongbin hilang seketika oleh Wonshik. Tapi, ini hanyalah permulaan. Perlahan-lahan Wonshik menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hongbin. Mengetahui hal itu, Hongbin langsung pergi dengan cepat dari hadapan Wonshik menuju kamar mandi.

Melihat itu, tiba-tiba Wonshik tersadar akan apa yang dilakukannya baru saja terhadap teman sekamarnya itu. Disaat itu, perasaan aneh yang menghinggapi Wonshik telah hilang. Wonshik sangat ingin meminta maaf kepada Hongbin atas kelakukannya yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan itu. Tapi ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya karena Hongbin langsung pergi dengan cepat begitu saja.

.

.

.

Bbang!

Entah kenapa ia menutup begitu keras, lalu ia langsung mencuci wajahnya untuk menyadarkan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Haah kenapa aku seperti ini..", ucanya menghela napas cukup keras dengan perasaan yang waspada

Ia angkat kepalanya dan menatap wajahnya sendiri didepan cermin.

"Tapi kenapa saat itu jantung berdegup sangat cepat?", tanya Hongbin kepada dirinya sendiri yang semakin bingung sejak awal tadi

Sebuah malam yang aneh telah membuat kedua orang tersebut merasa canggung sendiri. Pertemuan baru terjadi pagi tadi dan belum sehari, sudah berjalan seperti ini. Memang, sebelumnya Wonshik tidak pernah melakukan hal ini. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang begitu asing baginya hingga menggerakan tubuhnya dan alhasil kejadian itu terjadi.

Suatu kejadian yang seharusnya tidak perlu dialami, menjadi terjadi karena sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Bagaimana perasaan itu datang?, entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeaayyy~ baru selese chapter satu~... padahal chapter dua nye pengen mimin aplot sekarang, tapi masih kurang hehet :D.. baru nyadar pas buka nih ff udah 2k+ kata hahaha XD.. karena banyak yg minta kelanjutan toxic, mimin bikin aje yg baru.. tapi klo mo bikin kelanjutan toxic pun, setting nya beda lagi hehe :D..  
ditunggu ya chapter selanjutnya ^^

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah menyapa dunia. Saatnya para penghuni dunia memulai hari baru mereka. Dipagi ini, Hongbin sudah siap untuk berkeliling disekitar sambil membawa kameranya. Ia baru sadar bahwa Wonshik tidak tidur dikamarnya, tapi disofa ruang tengah.

Ia melihat, Wonshik menyilang kedua tangannya didepan dada untuk menghindar dari kedinginan. Kedua kaki panjangnya juga ia silang dengan tujuan yang sama. Kemudian Hongbin kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil selimut. Setelah itu, ia kenakan ke seluruh tubuh Wonshik supaya teman sekamarnya itu merasa hangat. Sudah selesai, lalu Hongbin memasang sepatunya dan pergi untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

3 jam kemudian...

Setelah puas berkeliling, akhirnya Hongbin pulang juga. Ia lepas sepatunya dan memanggil Wonshik untuk mengajak makan bersama. Tapi, ia melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa diruang tengah. Hening.

Setelah meletakkan kamera DSLR-nya diatas meja, ia berjalan menuju kamar. Juga tidak ada orang. Beberapa langkah dari kamar, adalah dapur. Ia lihat disitu, juga tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Apa Wonshik pergi?", ucapnya bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri

Tapi, kamar bernomorkan 504 ini, ada tiga kamar. Kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan kamar rahasia. Letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar tidur. Disampingnya lagi, adalah kamar mandi. Hongbin yang melihat pintu kamar rahasia itu, "ada apa didalamnya?", tanyanya penasaran. Hongbin berpikir bahwa kamar rahasia itu adalah tempat barang-barang bekas milik Wonshik.

"Hmm perlukah aku bersih-bersih sampai Wonshik datang?", ucap Hongbin menjadi bosan sambil berjalan bak anak kecil ke ruang tengah

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hongbin langsung memakai masker hitam dan mengambil sapu serta kemoceng didapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka. Menandakan seseorang masuk. Orang yang masuk itu kemudian melepas sepatunya dan masuk.

"Siapa itu?", ucap Hongbin keluar dari dapur menuju ruang tengah sambil melepas masker hitamnya

"Ah annyeonghaseyo.", jawab orang yang masuk itu sedikit membungkuk

"Namaku Lee Jaehwan. Maaf kalau aku datang tanpa permisi sebelumnya.", tambah orang itu yang ternyata Lee Jaehwan yaitu temannya Wonshik sambil membungkuk

"Ah namaku Lee Hongbin. Teman sekamarnya Wonshik.", balas Hongbin membungkuk dan menjabat tangan Jaehwan kemudian mempersilahkan Jaehwan untuk duduk disofa

"Oh kau rupanya.."

Setelah itu, Hongbin kembali ke dapur untuk menyipakan minuman. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membawa minuman berupa orange juice dan duduk disamping Jaehwan. Melihat itu, Jaehwan yang duduk disofa langsung berterima kasih.

"Ada apa kau kesini?", tanya Hongbin penasaran kepada Jaehwan

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Wonshik. Tapi ku lihat dari tadi, tampaknya ia tidak ada.", jawab Jaehwan sambil melihat ke sekitar

"Iya. Semenjak aku kembali kesini sekitar 4 jam yang lalu, Wonshik sudah tidak ada disini. Mungkin ia pergi ke suatu tempat.", balas Hongbin memberitahu dengan lengkap

"Hmm tidak biasanya ia pergi selama itu. Mungkin ia sedang mencari inspirasi.", ucap Jaehwan mencoba menebak

"Inspirasi?", tanya Hongbin bingung

"Yapp inspirasi. Mungkin kau masih tidak tau bahwa Wonshik itu pembuat lagu. Dengan nama pena 'Ravi', ia sudah banyak membuat lagu. Ia juga sering bertemu denganku untuk menyanyikan lagunya.", jawab Jaehwan memberi informasi tentang Wonshik yang tidak Hongbin tau sebelumnya

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Hongbin tersadar akan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut. Ia langsung mengambil ponsel dan mencari sebuah lagu. Lagu yang sering ia dengar.

"Ini benarkan?", tanya Hongbin sambil menampilkan layar ponselnya yang terdapat lagu-lagu yang dibuat oleh Wonshik kepada Jaehwan

"Oh ini benar!", jawab Jaehwan menjadi excited

"Wah aku sangat suka lagu-lagunya! Lagu yang judulnya 'Memory', aku sering sekali mendengarkannya.", ucap Hongbin juga ikut excited layaknya Jaehwan

"Aku juga.", balas Jaehwan

"Wah ia rupanya Ravi.. Wonshik memang, produser yang hebat!", ucap Hongbin merasa bangga mempunyai teman sekamar sehebat itu

.

.

.

.

.

"Green Tea Latte-nya satu, terus Waffle Vanilla Ice Cream-nya juga satu."

"Hmm Green Tea Ice Cream sama Cheesscake-nya satu."

Setelah pelayan mencatat pesanan pelanggannya itu, ia kembali ke tempatnya sambil membaca 2 buku menu.

Sebuah cafe bertemakan vintage yang cukup besar. Interior-interior yang terbuat dari kayu itu, menambah suasana bahari. Yang Hongbin suka pada cafe ini adalah wallpaper dindingnya. Wallpaper itu menggambarkan sebuah pohon besar dengan daun-daunnya yang beterbangan yang tampak sama dengan burung-burung disana. Ditambah lagi dengan kursi kayu berwarna putih yang terletak didekat sana, menambah suasana unik yang tidak biasa.

Entah bagaimana Hongbin bisa mengajak Wonshik untuk menemaninya makan dikafe setelah ia sibuk dengan kameranya. Bosan menunggu, Hongbin mengambil kameranya untuk mengecek hasil foto jepretannya tadi. Wonshik melihat senyum memuaskan dari bibir Hongbin.

"Bagaimana hasilnya huh?"

Wonshik bertanya kepada Hongbin sambil bangkit dari duduknya tapi tetap berada ditempat kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke kamera yang membuat penglihatan Hongbin terhalang. Otomatis kepala Hongbin bergerak kebelakang. Walaupun perasannya kesal, tapi ia membiarkan Wonshik melihat ke layar kameranya itu dengan jarak yang begitu dekat meskipun penglihatannya terbalik.

Tapi ketika Wonshik mendongakkan kepalanya, jarak antar wajah mereka menjadi cukup dekat. Membuat mereka masing-masing merasa canggung lagi. 5 detik terdiam dengan pupil mata yang bergerak entah kemana, akhirnya Wonshik kembali duduk dibangkunya.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang juga. Disajikan pelayan tersebut satu-persatu dan kemudian mereka berdua makan bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonshik dan Hongbin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari cafe tadi. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang ingin membuka mulutnya lebih dulu. Tiba-tiba Hongbin terkejut ketika sebutir air yang entah datang darimana jatuh ke hidung mancungnya. Lalu ia melihat ke langit bumi. Awan-awan berwarna abu-abu itu mulai menutupi seluruh pelindung bumi. Bertanda akan turunnya hujan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dengan cepat bulir-bulir air dari langit berjatuhan menerpa permukaan bumi. Mengetahui itu, dengan tanggap Wonshik langsung menarik tangan Hongbin tanpa permisi dan membawa ke taman yang tidak ada orang banyak dimana pagi tadi itu Hongbin berada disana. Berlindung dibawah pohon yang cukup lebat. Kemudian duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di permukaan pohon itu.

Saat itu juga, Wonshik baru sadar bahwa ia tengah memegang erat tangan Hongbin. Sontak ia langsung melepasnya dan membuat Hongbin sempat kaget.

"Tadi Jaehwan-hyung datang ke rumahmu.", ucap Hongbin membuka mulutnya memberitahu

"Ah benarkah?, aku tidak tau. Biasanya Ken-hyung menelponku dulu.", balas Wonshik sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal

"Ken-hyung?", tanya Hongbin kebingungan

"Itu stagename-nya Jaehwan-hyung. Semenjak ia menjadi penyanyi, ia terus menggunakan nama itu. Lagipula, ia semakin terkenal karena ia berkolaborasi denganku.", jawab Wonshik yang langsung membuat Hongbin mengerti karena sebelumnya Jaehwan sudah memberitahunya bahwa Wonshik itu seorang pembuat lagu

"Begitu ya..", balas Hongbin kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Ah hujannya makin lebat nih", ucap Wonshik menjadi resah tentang keadaan sekarang

Air dari langit itu membasahi apa saja yang diterpanya. Suara percikan dari beberapa pasang kaki yang tengah mencari tempat berlindung itu, tak lama kemudian hilang.

Sekitar 15 menit-an, hujan masih saja tidak reda. Wonshik yang duduk disamping Hongbin, mata bulatnya mulai berat. Ia terhanyut oleh alunan percik hujan. Sesekali ia mendongkakkan kepala dan membuka matanya agar ia tidak mengantuk. Karena tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya ia mulai bermain dialam bawah sadarnya dengan kepalanya yang perlahan-lahan turun ke bahu Hongbin. Merasakan itu, Hongbin menoleh.

Hongbin melihat, Wonshik tertidur dibahunya. Ia merasa canggung walaupun hanya seperti ini. Bagaimana aku membawanya nanti? Batin Hongbin bingung serta khawatir.

Bosan menunggu hujan reda, sesekali Hongbin menatap langit yang tengah mengeluarkan air dengan awan yang berwarna campuran putih dan abu-abu itu. Ia menoleh ke Wonshik lagi. Hongbin belai surai lembut Wonshik dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkannya.

Tapi disaat itu, perasaan aneh itu mulai menghampiri Hongbin. Dengan lambat Hongbin dekatkan wajahnya ke Wonshik dan hingga bibirnya menempel. Ia lumat perlahan-lahan alat bicara lawannya itu. Lidahnya menari-nari. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan dibelakang leher Wonshik yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu agar ia merasa nyaman.

"Nngg.."

Suara itu menandakan bahwa lawan perang Hongbin mungkin saja sadar. Tapi Hongbin tidak mengetahui itu. Wonshik kedip-kedipkan matanya karena seseorang tengah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Dan..

Ppak!

Kedua tangan Wonshik langsung mendorong Hongbin cukup jauh ketika ia sadar bahwa Hongbin tengah menciumnya. Seketika Wonshik merasa panik sendiri dan ia langsung berlari dengan hujan entah kemana meninggalkan Hongbin begitu saja. Hongbin yang melihat itu, ia langsung merasa bersalah kepada teman sekamarnya itu. Disaat itu, perasaan anehnya telah hilang.

Dengan cepat, ia langsung berlari mengejar Wonshik. Tidak sampai 3 menit, ia melihat Wonshik yang tengah berdiri ditepi jalan untuk menyeberang dalam hujan yang deras. Langsung saja Hongbin berlari menghampiri sebelum lampu penyeberangan berubah menjadi hijau.

Sadar akan lampu itu berubah warna, belum selangkah kakinya bergerak, Hongbin menarik tangan Wonshik dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Sontak Wonshik terkejut.

"Mianhae Wonshik-ah.."

Hongbin minta maaf kepada Wonshik dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba bercucuran entah kenapa. Tentu saja Wonshik mendengarnya walaupun suara hujan semakin keras. Bahunya tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Mungkin karena air mata Hongbin yang bercucuran dibahunya. Wonshik terus mendengar isakan tangis teman sekamarnya itu. Untuk membuatnya nyaman, kemudian Wonshik melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Hongbin sebagai balasan juga.

Perasaan yang memang dari hati Hongbin. Ia merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi itu. Yang tentu saja membuat Wonshik merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku juga, Hongbin-ah.."

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin nih ff jadi Toxic season 2 nya deh hahaha XD.. btw, makasih banyak ya yang udah komen chapter 1 nya *bow* ^^.. Kira-kira nih ff mungkin cuman sampe chapter 3 deh.. karena nih chapter udah giliran(?) hongbin nye :D..  
Di tunggu ya chapter 3 nya ^.^

RnR please~ ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

"Eoh, aku akan pergi sore pagi."

"Benarkah?, kalau gitu mungkin aku bisa menjemputmu."

"Baiklah, tapi sebenarnya.."

"Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Ah tidak kok noona"

"Suara kau saja terdengar seperti orang sakit. Jangan sering-sering keluar rumah, sekarang dingin lho."

"Oke oke jangan khawatir. Aku tutup ya.."

Tak terasa, sudah 3 bulan Hongbin berada disini. Waktu berlalu sangatlah cepat. Wonshik yang mendengar percakapan telepon dari dapur itu, merasa tidak nyaman. Kenapa Hongbin pergi secepat ini? Batin Wonshik tidak ingin Hongbin pergi.

Waktu Hongbin berada di Cheongdamdong hanyalah 3 bulan. Dan itu sudah ditetapkan oleh ketuanya. Pada besok hari, Hongbin perlu kembali ke Seoul untuk menemui ketuanya dan kembali kerumahnya yang terletak di Jayang-dong.

Sebenarnya Hongbin juga tidak ingin pergi dengan alasan yang begitu mudah. Ia sudah banyak melakukan hal dengan Wonshik. Baginya, Wonshik seperti teman sejatinya. Ya walaupun diantara mereka sering melakukan hal-hal aneh yang menghasil jarak. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi mereka berdua.

Saat Wonshik berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil membawa secangkir kopi, ia melihat Hongbin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamar sambil mengatakan ia ingin tidur. Tidak biasanya Hongbin ingin tidur secepat ini, batin Wonshik menjadi bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu, kemudian Hongbin membuka kancing-kancing kemeja putih yang ia kenakan saat ini untuk menggantinya dengan baju yang tebal karena hawa malam semakin meninggi. Tak ia ketahui, seseorang membuka pintu kamar. Dengan lambat ia mendekati Hongbin yang ingin melepas kemejanya itu, tiba-tiba ia langsung memeluk erat Hongbin. Sontak Hongbin terkejut.

"Kajima (jangan pergi).."

Bukannya menangkis sentuhan tangan Wonshik dan takut, Hongbin malah membiarkan teman sekamarnya itu menyentuh tubuh atletis-nya. Karena ia tau bahwa Wonshik juga tidak ingin meninggalkannya.

Tapi yang anehnya lagi, Hongbin membiarkan tubuhnya yang mulai ternodai itu bukanlah perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan pada awal-awal ia tinggal dengan Wonshik. Perasaan aneh itu tidak menghampiri Hongbin maupun Wonshik sekarang ini.

.

.

.

-Throwback- 

Ini sudah jam 9malam lewat, saatnya penghuni bumi untuk menenangkan pikiran mereka dengan tidur. Hongbin yang baru sampai ke apartemen setelah ia berteman ria dengan teman dekatnya, membuka pintu kamarnya dan memanggil Wonshik. Tapi dilihatnya dari rak sepatu, ia tidak melihat sepatu milik Wonshik.

Lalu Hongbin memanggil Wonshik untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak ada jawaban. Kemudian Hongbin bergerak ke kamar, juga tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya.

"Haah~.. apakah Wonshik masih marah dengan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu?" tanya Hongbin menghela napas menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan teman sekamarnya itu

"Apa perlu ku telepon?"

Hongbin putuskan untuk menelpon Wonshik. Ternyata tidak diangkat dan itu membuat Hongbin semakin khawatir. Hongbin tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi supaya mengurangi kekhawatirannya terhadap Wonshik.

.

"Ken-hyung, beristirahatlah dulu. Setelah itu kita dengerin hasilnya."

Perintah Wonshik sebagai produser kepada Jaehwan yang selalu membantunya dalam membuat lagu. Setelah Jaehwan keluar dari ruang rekaman, kemudian ia keluar dari studio untuk membeli minuman. Ketika Wonshik mengambil ponselnya, ia baru sadar sebuah sound message terkirim kepadanya. Otomatis Wonshik bertanya-tanya siapa itu. Ketika ia dengarkan pesan itu..

"Wonshik-ah, kau dimana?. Kenapa kau belum pulang huh?, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan bareng, tapi kau tidak ada. Kau sibuk membuat lagu dengan Jaehwan-hyung ya?, kalau tebakanku benar, bekerja keras lah. Eer... Sebernarnya aku sangat khawatir denganmu. Tidak biasanya kau tidak ada dirumah sampai jam segini. Tapi.."

Ternyata pesan suara itu dari Hongbin. 7 detik pesan suara itu terdiam..

"Aku suka denganmu. Sebenarnya begitu. Eer aku tidak tau kau perlu menjawabnya atau tidak. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh dan mengejutkan bagimu tapi, ini memang perasaanku. Ahh aku terlalu banyak bicara haha.. kalau kau masih sibuk, teruskan saja pekerjaanmu sampai selesai. Aku tidak apa-apa kok dirumah sendirian. Minumlah kopi seperti biasa dan buatlah lagu yang bisa didengar oleh semua orang. Good night~" 

-Throwback end-

.

.

.

Jari-jari nakal Wonshik tentu saja tidak berhenti untuk lebih menelusuri tubuh lawannya itu. Dijilatnya dengan lembut telinga Hongbin yang membuatnya bergidik geli itu. Lalu beralih ke bibir. Tentu saja keduanya saling membalas dengan cukup keras. Dengan posisi Hongbin yang berada dibawah, memudahkan Wonshik untuk menyerangnya.

Suara-suara aneh terus meluncur dari mulut Hongbin yang tengah sibuk itu. Tangannya pun juga sibuk layak milik lawannya. Sesekali ia mendorong kepala Wonshik untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tapi tanpa ia sadari..

Tik!

"Kenapa.. kau menangis?" tanya Wonshik menjadi panik ketika melihat Hongbin yang entah kenapa mengeluarkan air mata

"... karena, rasanya.. begitu nyaman.."

Saat Wonshik mendengar jawaban itu, ia langsung tidak tau apa yang harus ia buat untuk menghentikan tangis Hongbin. Tapi itu nihil. Wonshik malah kembali menyerang dengan mencium Hongbin lebih ganas yang tentu saja membuat Hongbin semakin menangis.

Hanya selimut lah yang menutupi badan mereka yang tidak ada sehelai benang pun. Sorotan cahaya sinar bulan yang tipis dari jendela. Tidak menyisakan jarak sedikitpun diantara mereka. Sebuah malam yang tak disangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Mengungkapkan keinginan mereka yang sudah lama dipendam, adalah suatu memori yang tidak akan pergi jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

When you shine your light~

Alarm ponsel Hongbin berbunyi yang bertanda sekarang sudah jam 7.30am. Mendengar itu, Hongbin langsung bangun dan mencoba membuka matanya serta mengumpulkan jiwanya kembali. Tapi ketika ia bergerak, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sakit dan keras.

"Arrgh!" teriaknya kesakitan

Saat Hongbin ingin mengambil ponselnya untuk mematikan alarm, ia tidak bisa meraihnya. Tapi ponselnya malah terjatuh ketika ia mengambilnya. Alhasil alarm-nya berhenti.

"Ravi-ah~" panggil Hongbin setengah sadar kepada Wonshik dengan menyebut stagename-nya Wonshik sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas badan Wonshik

Tidak ada jawaban. Tampaknya Wonshik masih kelelahan bekas kemarin malam. Melihat Wonshik yang tidak menjawab panggilannya itu, akhirnya Hongbin terlelap lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah, matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya. Disaat itu juga, Hongbin harus pergi. Noona-nya sudah menunggu diluar apartemen. Berat hati Hongbin untuk meninggalkan Wonshik sendirian. Tapi mau gimana lagi.

Setelah ia selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, kemudian ia membawa koper beserta tas jinjingnya ke ruang tamu lalu memasang sepatunya. Setelah itu, ia memanggil Wonshik sambil mengambil koper dan tas jinjingnya. Langsung saja Wonshik datang kedepannya.

"Eer uang bayar sewa sudah kau berikan ke pemilik apartemen kan?" tanya Hongbin menjadi ragu-ragu

"Eoh sudah" jawab Wonshik singkat

"Kalau begitu, aku.. pergi ya. Gomawo, sudah membolehkanku tinggal disini. Nyaman rasanya tinggal denganmu. Aku harap, kau tetap nyaman walaupun aku tidak ada disini." ucap Hongbin terakhir kepada Wonshik tapi tidak mendapat jawaban

Setelah itu Hongbin memegang koper dan tas jinjingnya, lalu pergi. Dengan langkah yang berat, Hongbin membuka pintu. Sesekali ia melihat kebelakang untuk melihat Wonshik. Tapi inilah yang perlu ia lakukan. Pergi dan melanjutkan urusannya.

Tapi belum Hongbin melangkahkan kakinya untuk langkah kedua, tiba-tiba Wonshik menarik bahunya dan menciumnya. Hongbin sempat terkejut. Hongbin tau bahwa Wonshik juga tidak ingin meninggalkannya layaknya ia sendiri.

Banyak kejadian yang mereka lalui berdua. Dan ini adalah sebuah perpisahan yang begitu berat. Melakukan semua hal bersama. Mulai dari jalan-jalan, main game, dan lainnya. Tertawa, senang, sedih mereka lalui bersama. Tapi, ini adalah takdir. Keduanya memang berperasaan yang sama. Tidak ingin saling meninggalkan. Namun apa daya.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Yeeaayy~ \^0^/.. Selesai juga nih ff~ *tiup lilin /eh*.. Mimin berusaha banget nih buat nyelesaiin chapter 3 nya.. karena masih banyaa~~kk banget ff VIXX yang perlu mimin bikin.. Project FF VIXX bareng eonnie mimin.. maaf kalau scene anu-nya(?) dikit abis hahaha XD.. mimin aje masih nggak puas.. bagi aye, susah weh bikinnya dengan kalimat yang sopan *mimin gitu orangnye*..

Thanks ya yang udah review, favorite-in, follow-ing nih ff *polite bow*.. gk bisa nyebut namanya nih hahahah ^^..

Gamsahamnida dan, review?


End file.
